


Warm

by Vexie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Campaign 2 (Critical Role), snuggle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexie/pseuds/Vexie
Summary: Caleb is the group's lo-fi.A series of one shots where everyone gets a bit of chill time/snuggle time with their resident wizard. Tags will be updated as stories are added; "Current Story" portion will summarize what's just been posted.Current Story: Sleeping ArrangementsNott squeaks as long arms wrap around her and she’s lifted off the ground.“Hey!” she manages to get out, struggling against her kidnapper.“Shh, it’s just me,” Caleb whispers.“Caleb? What are you doing?” Nott asks as he carried her back to his spot in the grass.“I’m keeping my little friend from freezing to death, even though she’s pretending she’s not cold,” Caleb says.Nott and Caleb sort out sleeping arrangements after busting out of the jail cell where they met. It takes a bit of getting used to.
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast, Nott/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is currently all sad and socially distanced, so I wanted to write some snuggle fics. This is my Covid Coping Device (along with ACNH). This is going to be an anthology of different fics set at different times in and out of canon, and they'll feature different relationships with Caleb as main. (Eyy, I'm a multishipper!! :D) A lot of these are nibbles out of fics I never wrote/finished. I'll probably speak to that in the end notes of each piece.
> 
> I'm trying to figure out how to make an anthology like this work, so bear with me here.

It feels like they walk for hours. They walk as quickly as they can without making any noise, tugging on sleeves or patting arms to indicate a change in direction. Nott isn’t sure how long it is for real. She hears the roar of the fire and the shouts of the people in the town long after they’re out of range. It feels like the guards are on their heels, even though she’s sure no one saw them amid the chaos. When they finally feel safe enough to stop, there are no sounds of life that aren’t animal in nature. Exhaustion finally setting in, they slowly clear a small area to make camp for the night. Nott steals glances at her new human companion for several minutes before finally drumming up the courage to speak.

“Um, thank you for using your magic to get us out of there,” she says quietly. “You…you saved my life. I won’t ever forget it.”

Caleb watches her for a moment, clouds crossing his face. Nott wonders what he’s thinking that makes him look so grim. Finally, he shakes his head.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. It did not seem fair to me...that they would kill you for such a small thing. Breaking out was the right thing to do,” he says, his voice firming near the end.

“Most people wouldn’t think like that or risk what you risked for…someone like me,” Nott presses, looking down. She does not add that she would not have done so for someone—some _thing_ like her. For a _goblin_. Veth would have been more than happy to see Nott the Goblin executed. So would Yeza, for that matter, but she tries not to think about that.

Caleb kneels down and catches both of Nott’s hands in his own, taking her by surprise. She flinches, pulling back a little bit. She looks down at his hands clasping her own, pink thumbs over her green skin. For a moment, she’s disgusted all over again, barely recognizing her own fingers. Where her soft, surprisingly nimble brown fingers should be are long, knobbly green claws. Still nimble, but _wrong_. It makes her want to wiggle out of her own skin. How can he bear to touch her? Nott looks up at Caleb and finds him staring right into her eyes, his own eyes bright and fierce. And so incredibly _blue_. They’re an icy, sky blue instead of Yeza and Luc’s deep ocean blue, yet somehow they seem bluer than her family’s eyes.

“And most people would have left me standing in that alley when I froze. You risked recapture yourself to make sure we _both_ got out of there,” Caleb says firmly, holding Nott’s eyes with his own as firmly as he holds her hands. “And for that, _I_ thank _you_.”

Nott’s cheeks burn—she’s glad humans don’t see as well in the dark. It wasn’t an act of heroism or anything. She _couldn’t_ have left him there. His face had gone white as a sheet, his hands curled to his chest as if he’d been burned in the fire he made. He had been completely helpless. If she’d left him there, he would have been gone for. She’d led him away from the town. He’d stumbled after her through the woods like a man in a fever dream. She doesn’t tell him how relieved she is that he’d finally come to himself. For a while, she thought she had a broken human in the middle of the woods to deal with.

“We uh…we made a pretty good team, didn’t we?” she asks instead.

“Ja, I think we did,” Caleb says, nodding. He gives her hands a squeeze and releases them.

Nott takes a deep breath, looking down at her hands where he’d held them. _The worst he can do is say no_ , she reasons to herself. She steels herself, standing straight, making herself look at Caleb again.

“Caleb, what if we _keep_ being a good team? What if we travel together…for a while anyway?” Nott says, the words tumbling from her nervous mouth. She braces for his reply. Sure enough, Caleb’s face darkens. Suddenly, those blue eyes are piercing her again, making her squirm under their gaze. Losing her nerve, Nott closes her eyes, waiting for the hammer to fall. No one wanted Veth. Who would even consider Nott? Who would want to have a _goblin_ as a companion?

For several moments, Caleb is quiet.

“You…want to travel with me? Are you sure? You don’t know very much about me. You don’t know where I’m going… _I_ don’t even know where I’m going,” he says finally, voice soft and hesitant.

He doesn’t want her. 

She’d known it had been coming. She’d _known_. But the words still sting like knife wounds. She swallows hard and opens her eyes, looking at the ground. She will _not_ cry.

“It’s all right. I understand,” Nott says. She’s proud of how her voice stays even.

“No, no!” Caleb’s eyes widen in alarm. “I’m not saying no, I’m just…I just want you to know what you are getting into. I’ve been alone for some time now. I’m not so good at...people.”

“But I can stay?” Nott’s heart gives a leap, her eyes snapping up to meet his.

“Ja, if that is what you want,” Caleb says.

“I do! I don’t have a destination in mind, either, but it will be better having a companion,” Nott says.

“I think so, too,” Caleb agrees with a small smile. Had he smiled before? She doesn’t know. It’s a nice smile, though it doesn’t come close to reaching his eyes.

“Thank you,” Nott says, suddenly shy. “I’m, uh, I’m not so good at people, either. I mean, y’know. Goblin.”

“Then maybe we are well matched after all,” Caleb says.

There is a moment of awkward silence. Caleb nods to himself and pulls out a spool of silver thread. He starts to unwind some, then stops.

“Where do you plan to sleep? I can make a circle around us with this thread. If anything crosses the circle, an alarm will sound and wake me up,” he explains, holding up his spool. Nott is impressed once again. For someone who claims to be a novice wizard, Caleb can really do quite a lot of amazing things. 

“Oh, um, over here, probably,” Nott says, gesturing to the plot of ground closest to her, a little distance from where Caleb had been sitting. He nods and makes a circle around his space and hers, whispering a few words as he does so. A faint shimmer runs through the wire like a spark. Caleb nods, satisfied. He starts settling into his own spot.

Nott pats the grasses into a sort of cushion and curls up on top of them. She shivers. It’s spring, but still early enough to be chilly. The grass is soft, but it’s cold dampness soaks right into her bones.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a spell to conjure up some blankets, would you?” She asks. 

Caleb pauses and shakes his head slowly.

“Nein, I’m afraid not. Are you cold?” he asks.

“I’ll be all right,” Nott says automatically. She steals a glance over to Caleb. Even in the darkness, his blue eyes are piercing, staring right back at her. She turns the motion into a yawn, then curls up tight, wrapping her shawls and layers around herself like a little cocoon. It’s still better than her sleeping conditions in the goblin prison. 

“Goodnight, Caleb!” she says brightly.

There is silence for a few minutes. Nott curls her long toes in on themselves and folds her hands into her sleeves. She doesn’t know how long she tries to hold them in before the shivers return. Damn. She’ll have to see about stealing a bedroll or at least a blanket from the next town or caravan they come across. It may be more comfortable than the goblin prison, but it’s definitely colder and wetter.

Nott squeaks as long arms wrap around her and she’s lifted off the ground. _Didn’t Caleb set an alarm?_

“Hey!” she manages to get out, struggling against her kidnapper. 

“Shh, it’s just me,” Caleb whispers.

“Caleb? What are you doing?” Nott asks as he carried her back to his spot in the grass.

“I’m keeping my little friend from freezing to death, even though she’s pretending she’s not cold,” Caleb says. Is there a hint of playfulness in his quiet voice?

Carefully, he lays back down, Nott still in his arms.

“But wait, you can’t, I’m—” Nott bites off her protest. _A married woman_ , she doesn’t say. She doesn’t want to admit it. Will he leave her alone if she says she’s married? Does she even want him to know?

“I don’t mind, “Caleb says. _What_?

“It doesn’t matter to me that you’re a goblin. It never will,” he continues. _Oh_.

“Caleb, I…” Nott starts. The words are there, on the tip of her tongue. _I’m not really a goblin. I’m a halfling but I’ve been changed somehow. I’m a halfling woman, and I’m married to a halfling man. We live together with our halfling son. I’m just hoping you can use your magic to make me myself again. Can you help me?_

She swallows the words back down. No. She can’t ask him for that yet. He’ll think she’s using him and leave her alone again. She didn’t like being alone. Besides, he said he’s only just learning. If she can stay with him until he’s as powerful as that old woman, then he’ll surely help her. It shouldn’t take too long, from what she’s seen so far. She takes a deep breath, staring at Caleb’s chest.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” She asks instead.

“Ja, of course,” Caleb says. “You should have said you were so cold. You’re still shivering.”

She is, though her face is so hot, she can’t imagine why.

Caleb shifts and wraps his long, ragged coat around her so it’s around them both. It’s ragged and stained but it doesn’t smell bad, now that she’s wrapped inside it. It smells like campfires and fresh earth after the rain and old antique shops. And it’s so _warm_. The inside layer is as soft as Veth and Yeza’s big bed had been. The rough brown leather blocks out all the wind and elements outside. Nott wiggles to move something in a pocket that’s digging into her hip bone. Any protest she’d had vanishes.

“Better?” Caleb asks.

Nott looks up at him and nods. Her face burns in the dark. She can’t bring herself to say anything.

“Good,” Caleb says, speaking softly, as if he doesn’t want to wake other sleepers nearby. “If we’re going to be partners, we’ll have to look out for each other, ja?”

“Yes, of course,” Nott says. _Partners_. And he said he wasn’t good with people.

Nott closes her eyes. It’s better in the coat. She’s cozy and warm and protected from the dampness. Sleep doesn’t come to her, however. It’s been months since she’s been in such close proximity to another person (aside from _violent_ proximity, that is) and it’s been since _never_ that she’s spent a night with any man besides Yeza. Her mind drifts, thinking of Yeza’s sweet face, his warm smile when they snuggled up in their big bed under the quilt she’d made for them. It doesn’t make her feel better. Her heart thumps in her chest. _Is this wrong? Is this cheating? I’m not sleeping with him_ sexually _after all_. _It’s just two traveling companions keeping warm on a cold night, that’s it. And even if it was sexual, it’s not like I’m Veth. This isn’t Veth’s body. I’m free and clear as Nott. If this wizard wants something more, Nott the Brave isn’t married. Wait, no, that’s a horrible thing to say!_

Nott’s hands fly up to cover her mouth before she can squeak out her dismay, forgetting how close she’s curled to Caleb. She’s fairly certain she’s just elbowed him in the gut.

“Nott?” Caleb says. He doesn’t sound angry with her for elbowing him, just concerned.

_Shit_.

“Caleb, are you sure this isn’t weird?” Nott asks, unable to stop herself. It’s the first honest thing she’s asked.

“Weird how?” he asks.

Nott rolls her eyes. Men, _honestly_.

“You know. You’re a man, I’m a _lady_ …” she says, trailing off pointedly. “Isn’t this a bit…untoward?”

Caleb’s shoulders start to shake, and for a moment, Nott thinks she’s made him angry. But then his laughter becomes audible.

“Not three hours ago, you and I burned down a prison—where we were both being held for our crimes—to make our escape. We’re sleeping in the woods because we’re outlaws in hiding,” he says. “I think we are beyond decorum out here.”

Nott glares up at Caleb. 

“I’m still a lady, and I’d rather not be taken advantage of,” she says indignantly.

Caleb looks down at her, his laughter fading as he considers her. He gives her something of an apologetic nod. 

“All right, I promise not to do anything of the sort. Would it help if we had a chaperone?” he asks.

“A chaperone?” Nott narrows her eyes suspiciously.

Caleb’s hand moves and a moment later, Caleb’s magic cat is curled between them, purring happily. What’s its name? Lumpy? Bumpkins?

“Frumpkin can make sure nothing happens during the night. Sound good?” Caleb asks. _Frumpkin_. Right. Nott decides to overlook the fact that Caleb is talking to her like she might have talked to Luc in another life. The cat’s purring is making her sleepy.

“Yes, this is acceptable,” she says, nodding primly.

“All right. Gute nacht, Nott,” Caleb says.

“Good night, Caleb,” Nott says.

She isn’t sure if she’ll be able to sleep like that, but to her surprise she drifts off. The last thing she remembers is the slightly luminous orange eyes of Frumpkin blinking at her, as if to say _It’s okay. I’ll keep watch. You’re safe with me here._

Daylight is shining through the curtains. Veth tries her best to ignore it. She wants a few more hours of sleep. Why does it feel like she hasn’t slept soundly in _years_? Oh right, they decided to have a baby. A baby who is now a toddler and being _far_ too quiet, which likely means he’s gotten into something somewhere. But Veth isn’t going to think about that. It’s so comfortable here, all cocooned in the blankets and Yeza’s arm around her. She does _not_ want to wake up. But Yeza shifts, moving away. She groans her protest. He puts his hand on her arm—that’s strange. Why is his hand so big?

The illusion starts to crack as Nott wakes up more. Right. She’s Nott ( _Not-Veth_ ), and she’s wrapped up in Caleb’s coat, not in her bed. And that’s _his_ hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

“Nott, it’s midmorning. We need to get moving soon.”

Caleb’s voice is nothing like Yeza’s. His voice is quiet, his Zemnian accent shaping words like rocks in a river. It shatters the last of the nice illusion.

“All right, all right,” Nott says, rolling out of Caleb’s coat. She blinks in the sunlight.

“How long did I sleep? I feel _good_ ,” she says in surprise, stretching. That much of her dream is true—she hasn’t slept so soundly in a long time.

“About ten hours,” Caleb says, glancing up at the sky. “I think we both needed it.”

“Ten _hours_?” Nott gasps.

Caleb gives her his small smile.

“Well, nine hours, fifty-two minutes,” he says. “But close enough.”

Nott just stares at him.

“That’s…specific,” she says.

“I always know what time it is,” Caleb replies.

“Is that a wizard thing?” Nott asks.

“No. I have always had a very precise sense of time,” Caleb says. For a moment, his eyes look far away. But after a moment he returns, and they turn to the more important issue of finding something for breakfast.

The second night, Nott approaches Caleb, though it takes her all evening. Though she starts stealing glances at him from the moment the sun starts to set, it’s not until part way through their supper that she has the nerve to ask him.

“Thank you for hunting. I am not so good with weapons like that,” Caleb says, tearing a bit more meat from the spit over the fire. “I did not eat much meat on my own.”

“Oh, I’ve always been a decent shot,” Nott says. “I practiced a lot when I was a kid so I could beat my brothers and shut them up.” 

She freezes. Why did she mention her brothers? But Caleb simply smiles.

“You are very talented,” he says.

“Thank you,” Nott says. She looks down for a moment, then back up. “Um. Caleb? Are we sleeping the same way we did last night?”

Caleb looks at her for a moment.

“Well, that is up to you. We do have the fire tonight, but it is still fairly cold,” he says.

Nott hears the hesitation in his voice. _He’s as awkward about it as I am,_ she realizes.

“Well, it’s probably safer, too, right?” Nott says.

“Probably,” Caleb nods. The tiniest hint of a smile plays at the corner of his mouth.

It’s less strange this time, Nott rolling up inside Caleb’s big coat. His arm comes around her, and hers encircle Frumpkin, who seems to enjoy this sleeping arrangement. If fey cats enjoy anything.

Nott knows who and where she is when she awakens this time, but she doesn’t recognize the murmuring that wakes her up. She doesn’t understand the words being spoken softly, but growing in volume and urgency. It takes her a moment to realize it’s Caleb, still asleep, murmuring in Zemnian. She untangles herself from Caleb and Frumpkin to assess the situation. Frumpkin blinks awake and looks at her.

“What should I do?” Nott asks in a whisper. Frumpkin leaps at her, hissing. Nott scrambles backward.

“What the hell?” she shrieks before she can stop herself.

Caleb sits bolt upright with a shout, flames erupting from his fingertips in a short burst, licking the spot where Nott had been sitting. Nott looks at Frumpkin who gives her a nod before primly walking to Caleb and nuzzling his way under his arms. Caleb stares at Nott with wide eyes, sweat standing out on his face in spite of the chilly night air.

“Are you…all right?” Nott asks hesitantly.

Caleb hesitates, then nods. Frumpkin nudges his hands insistently until Caleb starts petting him with shaking hands.

“I get nightmares sometimes,” Caleb says slowly. He takes a deep breath. “Did I hurt you?”

“No! No, I’m fine,” Nott says. “What do you dream about? You were speaking…then shouting.”

Caleb looks up from petting Frumpkin, a guarded look on his face.

“What did I say?” he asks.

“I don’t know…it was in Zemnian. I don’t know Zemnian. And I’m not so great at remembering words I don’t know. The last thing you said was _Una_ …” Nott says.

Caleb looks back down again, his hands stilling for a moment.

“That was my mother’s name. She died several years ago, along with my father,” he says quietly.

Nott looks down, twisting her hands together. He’d lost his family?

Just like her…

_It’s before she’s Nott…just Not Veth. She’s home, finally back in Felderwin. She’s made it. She takes in the sight of their shop with thirsty eyes, drinking in the sign she painted and hung over the door, the script of the name she, her husband, and son share, the warm light spilling onto the ground from the large front window._

_Not Veth reaches out and curls her long, goblin fingers around the doorknob, but she doesn’t turn it. She takes one deep breath, then another. Her heart hammers hard in her chest, her stomach turning unhappily. She stares at those green claws, fear creeping in and overriding her relief at being home. She tries to will her hand to turn the doorknob, but her wicked goblin hand isn’t listening to her._

What if he doesn’t want me anymore? _A tiny voice in her mind speaks up. But no, that can’t be right. This is Yeza. He saw something in her when no one else did. He fell in love with her after being forced to kiss her on a dare. As a prank. Yeza would never turn her away. He’ll take care of her and help her find a solution. He’ll be able to make her a potion or a salve or something to fix her. If anyone can, it’s Yeza._

Come on, old girl. Let’s get a glimpse at his sweet face. You’ll know then _, she tells herself. She releases the doorknob and creeps over to the large window. Yeza is organizing the shop for the night, straightening the shelves of ingredients behind his counter, jotting down counts in his little notepad. Her heart melts at the sight of him. It’s the man she fell in love with. How could she ever doubt him?_

_And there! On the floor! Her boy, her baby boy. Not Veth almost cries at the sight of him, his cheeks flushed and his actions firm. He’s no longer the pale, gaunt, sluggish child starving in the goblins’ camp. He stacks his blocks carefully, hard at work, pink tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth._

_Her errand forgotten, Not Veth just watches her family for several minutes, peering in at them from the outside. They made it. They’re safe and warm in their home once again. She saved them. She hadn’t realized until right that moment how scared she’d been that they hadn’t made it and all of this had been for nothing. Something in her heart releases and she’s happy to just watch them._

_Luc looks up suddenly. His bright blue eyes meet hers. For a fraction of a second, Not Veth feels like_ Veth _. Her face breaks into a wide smile. Her little boy! But instead of lighting up with joy as it usually does, Luc’s face pales in terror. He lets out a scream, throwing himself backward, blocks tumbling to the ground. Yeza whirls around. Not Veth hurls herself to the ground._

_“What is it? What’s the matter?” Not Veth hears him say._

_“Outside! I see a goblin!” Luc cries, his voice heaving with sobs._

_“Where?” Yeza’s voice hardens. His footsteps run to the window._

_“Where did you see it, Luc?” Yeza asks, right above her._

_Luc isn’t speaking words, just crying in horror. From the placement of the sound, sharpened in Not Veth’s new ears, it sounds like he’s wrapped himself around his father’s leg. For several long moments, Not Veth lays under the window while her husband—no. Veth’s husband searches for the source of their son’s terror. Finally, she hears him sigh. The crying sound moves upward as Yeza picks up Luc and snuggles him in all the ways Not Veth longs to do._

_“There’s nothing there, Luc, see? It was just your imagination. We’re okay. We’re safe,” Yeza says soothingly as the boy’s sobs quiet to hiccups and sniffles._

_“Because Momma saved us?” Luc asks in a way that suggests he’s been told this many times._

_Not Veth’s breath catches at the same time Yeza’s does._

_“That’s right, baby. Because Momma saved us,” Yeza says softly, his voice muffled._

_Not Veth can’t see them from her position on the ground, but she knows Yeza has buried his face in Luc’s soft, fragrant hair, holding their boy close. She puts both hands over her mouth and lays still until she hears Yeza retreat toward the back of the shop, toward the stairs that lead to their home up above, murmuring cheerfully about what they would have for supper._

_Not Veth runs as fast as she can (which is so fast now!) until she can’t anymore, well out of range of Felderwin. Only then does she let the anguished cry rip itself from deep in her chest._

Make her suffer, _they had said. And they’d tortured her and drowned her and made her their slave, but all of that pales in comparison to this new knowledge that no matter how close she is, she can never go home. Not like this. Her handsome husband and beautiful baby boy are out of her reach. Her home isn’t her home anymore. Her family isn’t her family. Not while she’s…Not Veth._

Before she realizes what she’s done, Nott’s wrapped her arms around Caleb. He’s frozen under her touch, but she doesn’t notice. It’s overwhelming. Both of them have lost their families and somehow managed to find each other. In that moment, Nott forgets that they’ve known each other for only two days. She forgets her shyness. She even forgets to be ashamed of her goblin form. Caught up in the grief of the similarity of their situation, she just hugs Caleb tightly.

“I’m so sorry,” she says, voice just above a whisper.

“It was a long time ago. Just sometimes…” he trails off uncomfortably. Only then does Nott realize how still he’s become. She lets go of him, sitting back on her heels.

“Sorry I…” she doesn’t have the words to explain that she’s still so _new_ to the intensity of goblin feelings and impulses, much less the memory that sparked them.

For several long minutes, the only sound is Frumpkin’s insistent purring and the forest’s night sounds.

“We should probably go back to sleep,” Nott says finally.

Caleb nods, not looking at her. He hesitates for a moment, then lays down, turning away from her.

Nott sits still, watching him. She takes a deep breath, then taps Caleb on the shoulder. He turns to look at her.

“Ja?” he says.

Why didn’t she notice that his eyes looked so sad before?

“Can I still sleep in your coat? It’s still cold out here,” she says as nonchalantly as she can.

“Even if I might wake you up again?” Caleb asks, but he’s already turning back toward her.

Nott grins and curls into the warm softness of Caleb’s coat. This time, instead of keeping what distance she can, Nott curls up right against his chest like his cat.

“I don’t mind,” she says to his chest. “It’s still better than freezing to death.”

Nott looks up at Caleb.

“Do you mind?”

Caleb gives her his tiny smile.

“Nein, I don’t mind at all,” he says. “It’s…warmer together.”

The next night, Nott doesn’t even ask. It’s the first of many things that become a habit for the two of them. Even after spring becomes summer and the nights are warm and dewy, Nott curls up against Caleb. It’s not even something they talk about anymore. When they bed down for the night, Caleb curls around Nott. Sometimes Nott curls around Frumpkin, but other times she just snuggles into Caleb. And Nott never talks about how much safer she feels and how much more soundly she sleeps, just as Caleb never mentions how his nightmares become fewer and further between and less intense. They never talk about it, but they both know it’s better sleeping together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This came from a fic I started JUST before the lore drops on Caleb and Nott's backstories. Their backstory drops absolutely shook how I wanted to handle their meeting (which is what the fic was about), so I abandoned the fic. I started frankensteining it for a (yet unfinished) Veth fic I've been working on slowly but surely, and used more pieces, along with one scene from the Veth fic (Nott's flashback) for this one. 
> 
> Also, her thoughts on the comfort of Caleb's coat definitely come from my working on that cosplay. The finished product is a bajillion degrees inside, but boy, is that sherpa sooooooft. <3 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'll add more stories as time, energy, and mental health allow. Take care of yourself! <3


End file.
